The Vow
by Kazu Yandere
Summary: AU. Kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatannya. Seijuurou berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Tetsuya. Tapi bagaimana jika Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengingatnya? Disamping itu, ia malah mengingat mantan tunangannya Ogiwara. Sejak hari itu, perjuangan Seijuurou untuk mengembalikan ingatan istrinya dimulai./Warning inside!/Multi-chap!/Chap 1 update!


"Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu sampai akhir hayatku, bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisi mu dan menemanimu di saat duka atau pun suka. Tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu membahagiakan dirimu selamanya," ujar seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan lembut sembari memegang secarik kertas.

Kini, pemuda bersurai merah darah itu tengah menunggu jawaban dari pemuda bersurai _bluenette_. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ itu menjawab pernyataan dari pemuda bersurai merah darah.

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai akhir hayatku, bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga kasih sayang juga perasaan cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku. Dan tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu mendampingimu dimana pun dan kapan pun kau berada," ujar pemuda bersurai _bluenette _dengan lembut lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri," ujar seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu. Terlihat juga, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut tengah merekam mereka menggunakan _handy cam_ miliknya.

Kedua pasangan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Tak lama, pemuda bersurai merah darah itu langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ atau yang lebih tepat adalah istrinya yang sudah sah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Hei, hei! Mana ciuman nya? Bukannya pertama kali menikah harus ciuman ssu?" protes seorang pemuda bersurai_ blonde _ke arah kedua pasangan itu.

"Iya betul sekali! Ayo tautkan bibir kalian sekarang!" ujar seorang wanita bersurai _pink _menyetujui perkataan temannya tadi.

Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu menatap istrinya dengan dalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah," jawab pemuda bersurai _bluenette_.

Saat mereka hendak berciuman, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda bersurai violet pun lari memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat hal itu, semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menatap heran ke arah pemuda bersurai violet di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ dengan keheranan.

"Penjaga! Penjaga museum itu sebentar lagi akan ke—"

"Hei! Kalian siapa?! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa kalian mengadakan semacam acara disini?!" protes salah satu penjaga museum tersebut.

"Lari!" teriak pemuda bersurai _dark blue_.

Lalu, mereka semua berlari keluar dari museum _art _tempat mereka tadi berpijak. Kedua pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu langsung berlari menuju sebuah _sky level _yang berada di museum tersebut. Napas keduanya kini tersenggal-senggal akibat berlarian, tetapi di samping itu kedua insan tersebut merasa bahagia.

"Menyenangkan sekali bukan?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah darah sembari menatap lembut istrinya.

"Tentu saja," jawab pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ itu dengan riangnya.

Setelah napas mereka kembali normal, keduanya pun lalu menatap satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bersurai merah darah itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia mulai memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya sedangkan yang dipeluk mulai memeluk leher suaminya dengan mesra. Akhirnya, keduanya pun menautkan bibir mereka. Tanda bahwa kini mereka telah sah menjadi pasangan yang resmi.

* * *

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Vow | Kazu Yandere**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, Shounen-Ai**

**Pairing: AkaKuro / KuroOgi**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**5 month later.**

Kini, seorang pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Akashi Tetsuya tengah menatap karyanya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak memiliki ide lagi untuk melanjutkan karyanya, lelah untuk berpikir akhirnya ia menyudahi pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada ide Tetsuya?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah atau yang lebih dikenal adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Kini, Seijuurou tengah memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja, aku bingung tanah liat ini akan di bentuk apa."

Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou pun melepas pelukannya lalu mulai duduk di kursi sebelah Tetsuya. Ia menatap istrinya dengan lembut lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengecup hangat kening Tetsuya.

"Mungkin kau lelah lebih baik beristirahat dulu."

Tetsuya pun tersenyum hangat ke arah Seijuurou lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Seijuurou-kun juga harus segera istirahat."

"Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa skripsi studio Tetsuya."

"Uuuuhh dasar curang!" ujar Tetsuya sembari mencubit kedua pipi Seijuurou.

Tak mau kalah, Seijuurou langsung menerkam Tetsuya dan mulai menggelitik perut Tetsuya. Kini keduanya berbaring di atas lantai. Tidak tahan dengan gelitikan, Tetsuya beberapa kali meronta-ronta minta untuk di lepas. Tetapi Seijuurou justru makin menggelitik perut istrinya sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ahaha! Seijuurou-kun! Hentikan!" teriak Tetsuya di selingi oleh tawaan.

"Baik, baik tuan putri," ujarnya sembari menghentikan gelitikannya.

Tetsuya menatap suaminya lalu tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk mengelus pipi Seijuurou. Terlihat Seijuurou yang tengah menikmati sentuhan dari Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kerjaanmu di studio?"

"Seperti biasa, makin lama orang yang berkunjung ke studio menjadi berkurang."

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti, lalu Seijuurou mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan mulai menggendong Tetsuya ala _bridal style_. Sontak, Tetsuya langsung memeluk leher jenjang Seijuurou.

"Waktunya untuk tidur," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Tetsuya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mengangguk. Mendapat persetujuan dari sang istri, Seijuurou langsung membawa Tetsuya keluar dari ruang kerja milik Tetsuya menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam esoknya, keduanya kini keluar dari toko buku di pinggir jalan. Terlihat Tetsuya yang tengah memeluk sebuah buku menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam lengan Seijuurou. Seijuurou sendiri hanya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tetsuya, habis ini kita kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran langganan kita saja?"

Seijuurou berpikir sejenak lalu mengiyakan permintaan Tetsuya. Seijuurou mulai mengaktifkan tombol _unlock _pada mobilnya menggunakan kunci, lalu ia mulai membuka pintu untuk Tetsuya. Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Tetsuya sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Seijuurou langsung menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Seijuurou mulai menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan berhati-hati. Tak lama kemudian, lampu merah di perempatan mulai menyala. Seijuurou menghentikan laju mobilnya, sambil menunggu ia mulai menatap Tetsuya. Sedangkan yang di tatap mulai menatap balik lawannya.

"Tetsuya tidak pernah bosan ke restoran itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kalau Seijuurou-kun sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Lalu, Seijuurou mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tetsuya. Melihat itu, Tetsuya mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Akhirnya, bibir mereka saling membungkam satu sama lain. Di mabukkan oleh ciuman, Seijuurou tidak menyadari bahwa lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi warna hijau.

**Tin! Tin! Tin!**

Terdengar suara klakson dari sebuah truk, tidak bisa mengerem akhirnya truk tersebut menghantam mobil Seijuurou. Mobil tersebut terhantam ke depan sejauh 50 meter dan menghantam sebuah tiang listrik.

Kepala Seijuurou pun terbentur oleh kemudi mesin dengan kerasnya dan menyebabkan kini ia pingsan. Sedangkan kepala Tetsuya menghantam kaca mobil dengan keras hingga pecah, hasilnya kini darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi sirine ambulan yang melaju menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Mereka berdua kini dilarikan menuju UGD, terlihat seorang dokter bersurai hijau lumut atau yang lebih dikenal Midorima Shintarou tengah berlari-lari menuju ruang UGD diikuti oleh para suster. Sesampainya disana, ia mulai mengecek keadaan Seijuurou. Syukurlah, Seijuurou hanya terluka ringan.

Berikutnya ia mulai mengecek keadaan Tetsuya, karena terluka parah sekali Tetsuya harus segera di bawa keruang ICU untuk menjalani operasi jahitan di kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia mulai menyuruh suster-suster tersebut untuk segera membawa Tetsuya menuju ruang ICU untuk menjalani operasi. Karena Midorima bukan dokter khusus bedah atau pun sebagainya melainkan dokter umum, ia segera menghubungi para sahabatnya.

**Tuuuttt….Tuuuttt….Tuuuttt….**

**CKLEK!**

**[Ya? Halo?]**

"Aomine! Segera ke rumah sakit! Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mengalami kecelakaan!"

**[A-apa?! Kau tidak bercanda bukan?!]**

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Segera kesini! Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi yang lain!"

**[Baik! Aku akan segera menghubungi yang lain!]**

**PIP!**

Terdengar bunyi telepon yang terputus, disamping itu Midorima mendoakan keselamatan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda musibah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nngghh…" terdengar erangan kecil dari bibir tipis milik Seijuurou.

Ia perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, lalu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang sekarang menerobos masuk ke dalam iris heterokrom miliknya.

"Ah! Seicchi sudah sadar!" teriak pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang sekarang bernama Aomine Ryouta ke arah teman-teman yang lain.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak para sahabatnya langsung mengerubungi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," ujar seorang pemuda yang bernama Midorima Kazunari.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lemah.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit Akashi, semalam kau mengalami kecelakaan bersama Tetsuya," jawab Midorima.

Iris heterokromnya membulat sempurna, dengan tergesa-gesa ia mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengakibatkan luka di bagian lengan juga dadanya kembali nyeri. Aomine dengan sigap langsung menopang tubuh Seijuurou dan membantunya untuk duduk. Setelah duduk, Seijuurou mulai menatap sahabatnya.

"Dimana? Dimana Tetsuya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tenang Akashi, sekarang Tetsu tengah berada di ruang ICU. Ia sempat di operasi jahitan di kepalanya."

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya gemetar hebat ia tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan menjalani operasi tersebut. Perlahan Seijuurou mulai mencengkram erat selimut putih tersebut, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja mereka tidak berciuman mungkin kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Shintarou bawa aku ke ruangan Tetsuya," titah Seijuurou.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus memakai kursi roda untuk sementara."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang jelas aku ingin menemui Tetsuya sekarang."

Midorima mengangguk, lalu ia mulai mengambilkan kursi roda untuk Seijuurou. Seijuurou mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan dibantu oleh Aomine. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi roda, perlahan Midorima mulai mendorong kursi roda tersebut menuju ruangan Tetsuya tengah berada.

Sesampainya di ruangan ICU, Midorima pun membuka ruangan tersebut dan Seijuurou langsung melesat memasuki ruangan dengan bau khas rumah sakit. Kini iris heterokrom dan hijau itu membulat sempurna dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat sekarang. Ya, Tetsuya sudah siuman.

Midorima langsung menekan bel yang berada di atas ranjang Tetsuya untuk memanggil suster, sedangkan Seijuurou mulai mendorong kursi roda untuk menghampiri istrinya. Ia pun langsung menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya.

"Tetsuya, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ujarnya senang.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Terlihat raut wajah kebingungan dari Tetsuya, ia pun segera melepas genggaman Seijuurou.

"Maaf, tapi kau ini siapa?"

Seketika itu juga Seijuurou membulatkan kedua iris heterokromnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya tidak mengingat dirinya. Dirinya yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suami dari Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**Oke, ini adalah fanfic multi-chap pertamaku.**

**Saa~ Readers-san silakan memberi reviews untuk fanfic ini.**

**Sankyu. Jaa na.**


End file.
